scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Elite Electrepede
"So you appear here? Good. At least I can make mincemeat out of you for honor!" ''-Elite Electrepede'' Elite Electrepede (known as Colonel Pete) is a character that is introduced in Gregory's Great Adventure 2. He is one of the high-ranking soldiers of Wolfember's army alongside G.U. Banger, Admiral Skyboom, Commander Tuner, and Captain Sherman. He is also the leader of the Electrepede division and serves as a mini-boss. He can be encountered on the second and third floors of Wolfember's Castle before encountering Wolfember himself. Despite Elrax being the first Electrepede mini-boss, Elite Electrepede is the second to be fought. Gregory has to defeat him in order to retrieve a key to unlock a hidden room on the third floor containing a rematch with Elrax. Physical Appearance Elite Electrepede appears as a bigger Electrepede with a some differences. His facial color is silver and has orange, sharper eyes. The cases around his eyes are a lighter tone of orange. He wears a black helmet with a red part connected to it. His orange antennae is sharper, and has gold spikes starting from his forehead to his ends. His legs are golden and his body is the same color as a regular Electrepede, though there is a red wound on his chest. Games Gregory's Great Adventure 2 Wolfember's Castle (Second Floor) In Gregory's Great Adventure 2, Elite Electrepede serves as one of the mini-bosses in Wolfember's Castle on the second and third floor along with G.U. Banger, Admiral Skyboom, Commander Tuner, and Captain Sherman before encountering Wolfember himself. On the second floor, there are five doors with a challenge to complete and a mini-boss to be encountered at the end of each one. When Gregory enters Elite Electrepede's room after completing the door's challenge, he is immediately confronted by Elite Electrepede himself before the battle begins. Attacks Throughout the battle, Elite Electrepede will run around the room, even on ceilings. He moves faster than a regular Electrepede, making the fight harder. When on the ceiling, he will drop two electric balls that cause shock waves when they hit the ground. When on the floor, he will charge into Gregory. Gregory can stop him with any ability that is effective to hit him, including a body slam attack. However, he will stand up tall and slam his head into Gregory. At this point, he has to hit him again to knock him over, exposing his wound and allowing some free damage. If Gregory doesn't stop his charging attack, he will munch on him for damage while moving around the room. Elite Electrepede's lower body is also invulnerable, and should Gregory get too close to him, he will swat him away with his legs. When enough hits are delivered, his attacks change. In his second phase, he will drop four electric balls. As he heads to the floor, he will still charge at Gregory, but after hitting him, he will have to be hit again before toppling him over. This time, he will slam into Gregory and creates an electric ball that must be hit back a number of times in order to stun him and leave his would exposed for free hits again. When he takes more damage, he will no longer charge at Gregory. While moving around the room, he will shoot electric blasts while throwing electric balls. When he moves to the ground, he will fire an electric beam that creates slow waves. When he finishes, he will bite Gregory, and if successfully hit, he will execute the same electric ball attack, only more returns are needed. Once he is stunned and falls over again, Gregory can unleash the last hits to defeat him and earn a key to Elrax's hidden room. Wolfember's Castle (Third Floor) Elite Electrepede is encountered again on the third floor of Wolfember's Castle. This time, he is joined by G.U. Banger, Admiral Skyboom, Commander Tuner, and Captain Sherman. His attacks are the same, though his electric beam is more of a zig-zag pattern. He is also the third mini-boss of the five unit leaders to fight. Trivia * Elite Electrepede was originally planned to be introduced later on in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars and would be fought like a regular enemy, but was changed to give him a better role. In Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars, he is instead fought as a mini-boss despite him being introduced early in a village where he resides with a family of his own. * Despite his size, Electrepede is fought as a mini-boss. This also applies with the Electrepedes being fought like regular enemies.